peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
This is a musical horror episode from the Peppa Pig series. Peppa Pig, Chloe Pig and George Pig learns about creativity. It’s based on the famous YouTube video "Don't Hug Me Im Scared". Lets just say...they take things way too far. Transcript Peppa, George and Chloe are sitting at the kitchen table, looking somewhat bored. A note saying "Get creative" is lying there. The Sketchbook pops up, singing. Sketchbook: “ Whats your favorite idea? (Peppa, George and Chloe look at her) mine is being creative. “ George: “ How do you get that idea? “ Sketchbook: “ I just try to think CRE-ATI-VILY. Now when you look at this orange (pointing to an orange with a pencil) Tell me please, what do you see? Peppa: “ It’s just a boring old orange! “ Sketchbook: “ Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face! “ (an animated orange with a silly face appears) George: “ WOW! “ Sketchbook: “ Walking along and smiling at me! “ (the orange grows legs and walks) Peppa: “ I don't see what you mean! “ Sketchbook: Cause you're not thinking creatively! (the word appears in whole on-screen) So take a look at my hair. (Everyone: “ Cool! “) I use my hair to express myself. “ Chloe: “ That sounds really boring. “ Sketchbook: “ I use my hair to express myself. Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find them exciting? “ All except Sketchbook: “ No. “ Sketchbook: “ Come on, take another look! “ All: “ Oh wait! “ All except Sketchbook: “ I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog! I can see a ladder leaning on a log! “ Sketchbook: “ I think you're getting the hang of it now. Using your minds to have a good time. “ Peppa: “ I might paint a picture of a clown! “ Sketchbook: “ Hold there, friend. You might need to slow down! (pours black paint on the clown painting and music stops for that duration) Here's another good tip. ” All except Sketchbook: “ Yeah? “ Sketchbook: “ On how to be a creative wizkid, go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them to your favorite colour. “ Chloe: “ Blue! “ George: “ Red! “ Peppa: “ Green! “ Sketchbook: “ Green is not a creative colour. “ (holds X over the word green) Peppa: (sighs) Sketchbook: “ There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativity flow. Listen to your heart(heart!). Listen to the rain(rain!). Listen to the voices in your brain(brain)! Come on, guys! Let's get creative! “ Peppa: (decorates) Sketchbook: “ Get creative! “ Chloe: (decorates) George: (places a 'D') (sudden 360 view for a few moments...cameras are seen filming the room before scene returns to normal) (realistic heart appears briefly) Peppa: (places confetti) Chloe: (decorates heart) Peppa: (dances) (thunderstorm) (all dancing) Chloe: (picks up heart, shakes head, decorates heart) Peppa: (shakes headseizure?) Chloe and Peppa: (claps) George: (cuts a piece of organ cake and picks it up) (all hug and spin) George: (spells 'D E A T H', spins) (organ sucked into mouse hole) Peppa: (seizure?) George: (holds piece of organ cake, slides hand over the 'D E A T H' message) (screaming) (back to normal) Sketchbook: “ Now let's all agree... to never be creative again- “ (falls down) *Fanon story and transcript ends here* Trivia * This is a parody of the first episode of the Don't Hug Me Im Scared series. * Both this and the original video is a darker version/parody of young children's programs such as Sesame Street. * The Finebros made a Kids React and YouTubers react to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. (original) * Its unknown why the title is "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" for both versions. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Scary Category:NOPE! Category:DHMIS Peppa Version Category:What is this